


Under the Mistletoe

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Interesting things happen under the mistletoe.





	1. Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: A small tiva, Mcabby and Jibbs fic.  


* * *

The office christmas party was that night and everyone was eager to finish work and get home. Tony had wasted no time explaining the concept of mistletoe to Ziva, "when two people, paticularly a man and a woman, stand underneath the mistletoe the have to kiss, it's like a tradition, who knows, maybe you and I might be caught off guard", "not if you want to keep your job DiNozzo", said Gibbs from his desk, not looking up from his computer, "you suck the fun out of everything boss", whined Tony.

Just then the elevator dinged and Abby walked out dressed as usual in a black top, black mini skirt, black and red platform boots, black studded dog collar and her black hair in high pigtails.   
The only difference to her outfit was a red and white santa hat with holes cut out for her hair to poke through. She bounced happily into the bullpen, caffpow in hand, up to Gibbs' desk, he looked up, "something wrong Abs", he asked, "yes there is, you guys haven't been down to see me all day and it's not like you have anything to do, no case and all", Abby said this all reletively quickly looking around at everyone, "sorry Abby, I would have been down earlier", said Kate from her new desk behind McGee, "but Gibbs has had us working all day with paperwork, reports exetera". At this Abby turned glaring at Gibbs, "why do you have everyone working so hard", she enquired, "work can't stop because it's nearly christmas", Gibbs replied, "yes it can", Abby retorted, "we haven't had a case in about three weeks, there shouldn't be any work to do"!


	2. Pre Party Talk

An hour later Gibbs let the team have a break. Tony continued his conversation with Ziva about the concept mistletoe, Kate and McGee had gone down to Abby's lab and Gibbs had gone up to MTAC to find the Director. 

After the usual retinal scan, Gibbs entered MTAC and placed himself beside Director Sheppard. "Something on your mind Jethro", asked Jen, "all anyone can think about is the party tonight", answered Gibbs, "well everyone likes a good party, other than you", said Jen and they both thought back to when they were undercover in Paris on christmas, the time they had spent together.   
They both looked up at the same time and saw mistletoe hanging there. Gibbs brought his hand up to her face, tilted it up and pressed his lips to hers, she didn't hesitate and snaked her arms around his neck. Eventually they broke apart but didn't break eye contact, "your office or mine", he asked, "mine, people might notice of the elevator suddenly stops working". So they both sorted themselves out and walked out of MTAC to Jen's office, "Cynthia, don't disturb me unless we are being invaded or blown up, thank you", Jen asked her assistant, "of course Director", answered Cynthia. Gibbs and Director Sheppard entered her office and shut the door behind them before embracing eachother again in firey passion.


	3. Get the Party Started

  
Author's notes: Ties to Undercovers, most of season 4 and Recoil.  


* * *

The party was in full swing, Kate and Abby were up singing karaoke, The Director was dancing with Gibbs, Ducky was telling McGee one of his long winded stories, Palmer had long disappeared with Agent Lee and Tony and Ziva were sitting at a table off the dance floor.   
Ziva was watching Director Sheppard and Gibbs dance together with a mixture of happiness, jealousy and wishing to have someone she loved dance with her.   
Tony was watching Ziva watch the dancing people, she seemed to be silently wishing that someone would ask her to dance, so he leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder, "hey, you wanna dance", he asked, Ziva looked away from the dancers and over at Tony, "oh, um, sure", replied Ziva, mentally cursing herself for being seen as weak or vunerable, 'mossad would never of let me be seen like that', she thought. They took their place on the dance floor just as the next song started, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

Tony and Ziva revolved slowly on the spot. Tony placed a kiss to her hair and Ziva closed her eyes as they continued to dance.

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

As they danced they let their minds wander, back to the time they had spent together, teasing eachother, when they were undercover together, when they got stuck in that shipping container, how Ziva had felt when Tony had started dating Jeanne, how Tony had felt when Ziva went undercover as Andy Hoffmans boyfriend and then had to shoot him and the many other times they had spent together.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you

Nearby Kate, Abby and McGee were sitting at a table watching the couples dancing, "come dance Timmy", said Abby, and before McGee had a chance to react Abby had pulled him onto the dance floor leaving Kate alone.   
As Kate watched the dancers, she thought of the promise she had made to herself to concentrate on her career instead of her personal life and cursed her choice.

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

The song came to an end and many couples left the floor, Tony and Ziva included but they did not return to the table, instead they walked over to a shadowy corner.   
Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, not like the ones Abby frequently gives out, but closeer, warmer, more clingy. "Don't let go", Ziva wispered, "I won't", came Tony's wispered reply. Slowly, ever so slowly, their mouths moved closer until they were barely touching, just then a drunk person ran passed knocking Ziva into Tony, pushing them closer but neither of them pulled away, just made the kiss more passionate. Eventually they broke apart, never breaking eye contact.   
"Best kiss of my life", said Ziva breathlessly, "best kiss of your life so far", replied Tony and the two of them walked back out onto the dance floor.


	4. The Afterglow

The party went until very late, but no one seemed to want to leave. Gibbs and Director Sheppard headed back to his house, Tony and Ziva went back to his apartment and Abby and McGee went back to NCIS HQ.   
Down in Abby's lab they were looking at photos of the night, ones of Kate and Abby singing, ones of Tony dancing with Ziva, ones of the band etc...   
"It's good that they finally got together", said McGee, insinuating both couples, "yeah, it is", replied Abby absent mindedly, looking above the two of them, "mistletoe", she added pointing up. "You know what this reminds me of", asked McGee, "what", replied Abby quietly, "a scene from the 5th Harry Potter movie", said McGee, "ha ha, you sound like Tony", said Abby.   
She put both her hands either side of his face and pulled him in for a small, passionate kiss. Eventually they broke apart, looking deep into eachothers eyes. McGee soon broke the silence, "funny things happen under the mistletoe", "correction, interesting things happen under the mistletoe", said Abby.  
The End.


End file.
